A focus in the hearing aid industry is to make hearing aids smaller and more discrete for the benefit of the user and thus a design which can decrease the size of the hearing aid is of importance. Further, it is of great interest from a cost perspective that designs are easy and cheap to manufacture. Generally a button battery is used in a hearing device and traditionally a battery door of a hearing aid has been fitted with a locking mechanism leading to bulky hearing devices, a complex manufacturing process and/or high failure rate of the locking mechanism.
Further, hearing device parts must be robust and resistant to wear. Further, precise fitting of moving parts is desired for improving the user experience.
Typically a closure mechanism is arranged as far from the pivot axis as possible to reduce the mechanical stress on parts of the closure mechanism.